


And he was happy.

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he was happy.

It had been months since he’d come to live with Mink. On most days their relationship, whatever one would call what they have a relationship, was quiet at best. Aoba turned his gaze to where he could see Mink lounging on the sofa, book in hand as he flipped a page, before pushing his reading glasses back into place. Returning to his task, Aoba continued to wash the sparse few dishes that was left in the sink, on the stove, the kettle whistled.

Aoba turned the faucet off, shaking his hands of the water as he reached for a hand towel to fully dry them. The blue haired male easily flipped the stove off and removed the kettle as he poured the boiling water into two mugs he had already set aside. Setting the kettle on a cold burner, he continued about making the herbal tea his grandmother had liked so much.

He exited the kitchen, mugs in hand as he reached the sofa, out stretched his hand in offering, “I made you a glass.” Aoba watched a Mink gave him a blank stare over the tops of his glasses before taking the offered mug. He gave a tender smile and walked around the back of the sofa and sat down comfortably in lounge chair.

As most days, the atmosphere around them was even and calm, and yet they kept to themselves. At first, Aoba didn’t know what he expected chasing Mink down, though in the end, he was content with just this, just being near him.

He smiled into the glass of tea, blowing the steam to cool it slightly before taking a tiny sip. Aoba glanced to where he had set aside his own book that he’d been reading, easily picking it up and flipping to the page he had left off at. In the fireplace, the fire crackled with life, heating the small room with a cozy warmth.

“Aoba,” Mink’s voice startled him from his comfort, glancing over to the brunette that was eyeing him with his golden gaze.

“Ah… yes Mink?” Aoba mumbled, setting his mug and book back on the coffee table to give Mink his full attention. Something he’d learned back when first meeting the stoic male. One thing that he wouldn’t tolerate was not being given the respect he thought he deserved when he was speaking.

Mink exhaled, pulling his glasses free from as he pinched the bridge of his nose, the book he had been reading still open and draped over his crossed knee. “Come here,” he mumbled, startling Aoba even more.

Quickly, Aoba stood and stepped around the low seated coffee table so that he could stand next to Mink. Without hesitation, Mink grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to his level. Aoba was stunned in the least, yet his breath was stolen when Mink gripped that back of his neck with his free hand, fingers tangling into his hair he had pulled back into a low ponytail. With effortless ease, Mink guided Aoba face to his, their lips meeting in a heated contact.

Aoba let out a surprised gasp, and Mink took advantage of it, slipping his tongue past his teeth to tangle with Aoba’s. A moan soon followed, Aoba’s hands shaking as he pressed an open palm to Mink’s chest, slowly curling his fingers into a fist as the kiss deepened, their teeth clicking together in slight brushes.

“Aoba,” Mink panted, pulling him closer against him, only making Aoba’s knees weak as he allowed himself to be drug into the brunette’s lap, the book falling to the floor, forgotten.

So shocked, all Aoba could do was wrap his arms around the man’s shoulders and allow himself to be sucked into the overbearing kiss that he found himself enjoying immensely. After months of hardly any contact since those sparse few times in Platinum Jail on Midorijima, Mink was touching him… kissing him…

His head was swimming with feelings and his chest heavy as he kissed Mink back with a force that earned him a low growl, theirs tongues fighting for dominance and Aoba was floating…

Mink tugged his ponytail, pulling his head back so that his could attack the column of his throat. Aoba could feel his body awakening with the arousal Mink was stirring to life.

And he was lost on the currents of feeling…

“M-Mink…” Aoba panted, fingers gripping the thin button up shirt the brunette wore.

And through it all…

Aoba was happy…


End file.
